


Loved Ones Rain: FMA

by TarnisisLH



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Family, Gen, Prompt Fic, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Elric Brothers' first Thanksgiving after Alphonse gets his body back. Slight AU but mostly canon. Tender moments and several tears ensue. 'Being Thankful Prompt'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved Ones Rain: FMA

****

### **Fullmetal Alchemist: Loved Ones Rain**

 

It was late autumn and the world was drenched in the vibrant colors of fall. Sparse patches of original green foliage could be seen dotted between an amazing mixture of orange and yellow, covering the world in a patchwork of beauty. And to top off the feeling of the summer's last hurrah, an even-tempered November rain had begun to fall upon the small hamlet of Resembool.

As yet another day drew to its close, everyone who called Amestris their home, made their way to the warmth of their dwellings, and the comfort of their families. It was a holiday after all, and no one was keen on missing out on the fabled meats and trimmings that were sure to come once they had shed off their coats and boots for the night. And as dusk settled in, it appeared to all, that the outside world had been utterly abandoned.

This would have been true, if it wasn't for one young man who silently made his way through the Resembool countryside, with a red hooded cloak draped firmly about him. Though the coat covered his form from neck to calves, one could tell just by looking at him, that he was a lithe figure and a fighter. With every step he took, even when he was relaxed, one could tell that he had been in many a battle and had learned a special grace that kept him light on his feet. This was definitely helped by the fact that he was shorter than the average man; making his movements quick and unburdened by long limbs and lengthy strides.

From a distance, one would have thought the young man to have been nothing more than a phantom blur of crimson wavering on the horizon. But in truth he was so much more.

He was Edward Elric, the fabled Fullmetal Alchemist.

The golden haired eighteen year old walked to his destination with confident steps, taking the well-known path with ease. If he had been asked, he would have been able to make the trip in his sleep; seeing as he had taken it so many times in his short life. And despite the dark memories that were connected to the route, Edward was tranquil as he traveled the familiar roads and let his feet guide him along.

As he continued on his way, the alchemist looked up to the skies and watched the mass of black clouds overhead draw ever nearer. Soon the rain would be a full-fledged seasonal storm. He had to finish his business and get back to Thanksgiving Dinner as fast as possible, otherwise he would get the tongue-lashing of his life.

He could just hear his wife now: _"You stupid, careless, inconsiderate moron! Why did you stay out in the rain when you knew very well it was becoming a miniature monsoon! Do you want to get sick and die!? I go to the trouble of making a nice Thanksgiving Dinner and you won't be able to eat it now because you'll have to change and take a hot shower so you won't get hypothermia! THAT'S JUST TYPICAL, ED! JUST-TYPICAL!"_

Edward cringed at the thought, and visibly picked up his pace. Since he had married the beautiful mechanic, the young man's world had been turned upside down. Not that he would complain- at least not in front of Winry. He was happier than he could ever remember being, and wouldn't have given up his current lifestyle or companions for anything. Even if it meant him getting hit with wrenches more often than not, and having screaming wars that lasted far longer than necessary.

It was his life, and he was enjoying every second of it.

After several more minutes of brisk jogging, Edward reached his destination, and passed through the first line of graves that marked the Resembool Cemetery.

The alchemist's golden eyes scanned the tombstones and flat, ground-based graves as he walked towards the far side of the peaceful resting place. As he came closer to the right-hand corner, Edward knew without a doubt that he would find what he was looking for. And his instincts were proved correct; for as he rounded a particularly large stone, he spotted the reason he had left the warmth of the Rockbell home, and entered the rainy evening.

There, sitting on the ground next to their mother's grave, was his younger brother, Alphonse.

Edward approached his brother silently, coming to stand directly behind him, and instantly casting his eyes to the stone that held the name of Trisha Elric in finely engraved letters.

Tenderly, the younger Elric reached out his hand and traced the indents of the grave, before his head lifted towards the sky. "Mother always loved Thanksgiving."

Edward felt his stomach tighten but nodded all the same. "Yeah, it was her favorite holiday."

Alphonse sighed and closed his eyes as the rain fell over her face and down his chin, not seeming to mind the cold droplets that were pelting him mercilessly. "Ed . . . Do you- . . . Do you think she's waiting for us? In heaven?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know, Al . . . Maybe."

The two were quiet for several long moments before Alphonse opened his eyes and turned to look back at Edward. "Brother, do you remember what mom used to say? About the rain?"

Edward regarded his little brother thoughtfully. "Yeah- She used to say that our loved ones never left us, because God wouldn't allow it. . . She said that the rain was created from the joyful tears of the deceased."

Al smiled up at him from where he was sitting on the ground, and nodded. "I know you don't believe in God, brother. . . But I think mother was right."

Edward smiled back at him and it reached his eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I can feel her," was the simple reply. "She's happy that we're together."

Alphonse carefully stood from the ground, though his hand never left the grave stone's surface. "You know," he said thoughtfully, "This is the first Thanksgiving I've had with my body back, since mom passed away."

"No one would ever know, Al," Edward laughed. "You've got all your weight back, and you are in great shape!"

Alphonse chuckled too, grinning brightly, before he grew serious again. "This is also the first time I've felt rain on my skin, since we tried to bring her back."

Several tears trickled down the Fullmetal Alchemist's cheeks as memories flooded his mind, but they went unnoticed as he reached out for his younger brother.

"This is _your_ rain, Al." Edward said softly, as he clasped Alphonse's shoulder. "And _your_ Thanksgiving."

Alphonse shook his head. "No, brother. . . Not mine alone. . . Today is _our_ day."

The eldest Elric smiled then through his tears and pulled his brother to him with a single nod. The two hugged as the rain continued to fall. But instead of despair or sorrow relayed in the skies' tears, there was only joy. For years it seemed the rain had been a thing to wish away; to be regretted. But now the Elric brothers embraced it with full hearts. For their mission was complete: their bodies had been returned, and they had managed to stay together through it all. And as the two brothers hugged, both smiled, neither feeling the cold water that hit them, or the rapid winds that blew around their still forms. They merely enjoyed their moment as the world was made whole, and Resembool was thoroughly cleansed.

It was indeed a day to be grateful for; a point in time that neither would forget.

"Hey Al," Edward said sometime later, as he finally pulled back from the hug. "We better get back, or everyone will have a fit! Especially Winry, seeing as she made your favorite."

"My favorite food?" Alphonse's eyes twinkled hopefully in the ebbing light, as the wind picked up. "You mean Mrs. Hughes' Apple Pie?"

"One in the same."

"That's wonderful news, brother!" Alphonse laughed happily as he and Edward turned back the way they had come. "What a special Thanksgiving dinner this will be!"

* * *

As the stars rose in the clouded sky, a voice carried on the wind, nearly silent as it called through the night. Though its words were indecipherable, the meaning was clear enough for anyone to recognize. It spoke of goodwill and peace, prosperity and kinship. It spoke of those living and those who were dead. Those who had been lost, and the ones that had been found. It was a message of thanks and forgiveness. It was a Thanksgiving blessing.

It was a gift of love, carried along by the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Though I've loved FMA for several years now, I realized that I had never written anything for it before. *facepalm* There is something wrong with meh! *ugly sobs* 
> 
> Anywhoo, this was my first attempt at the beloved Elric brothers, so I hope that both Ed and Al were in-character and that the writing flowed smoothly. ^^; Please let me know! 
> 
> I thought that I'd make a Thanksgiving tribute this year, and this was the result. Happy Holidays to you all!


End file.
